Te quiero a morir, te amo a matar
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: El beso apenas dura unos segundos, pero suficientes para que me sienta un miserable.   ¿Como he sido capaz de llegar a pensar algo como "No quiero verte más"? Si con un simple contacto tuyo creo morir.


Te odio.

Me conviertes en una bestia despiadada. Celosa de todo aquel que osa acercarse a ti. De quien te roza, quien te habla, quien te mira...

Lo admito, estoy loco por ti.

¿Qué hago ahora? Dime por favor que hago...Ya no aguanto más esta tortura.

Lo sabes. Sé que lo sabes y no haces nada para evitarlo. Al contrario, te divierte ver como me quedo quieto, como bajo la cabeza, como muero por dentro cada vez que estás cerca de otro.

Te odio Uchiha Sasuke.

Soy tonto por seguir con este estúpido juego pero se acabó.

Cuando te llamé hace media hora te sorprendiste y no es para menos. Nunca te había llamado antes. Siempre lo hacías tú y yo de sobras sabía cual era tu intención. Sexo. Solo sexo.

Llegás tarde pero me da igual. Está vez si. Ya no voy a buscarte más. Voy a terminar con todo. Voy a dejar de verte aunque eso signifique también perder tu amistad.

La espera se me está haciendo interminable. De pronto veo tu silueta aparecer por entre los arboles del parque. Te he citado allí porque es un sitio poco transitado y paso de que alguien pudiera reconocernos. Al fin y al cabo nadie sabe que estamos teniendo encuentros esporádicos.

-¡Hey! -Como de costumbre no dices nada. ¿Esperás que siempre sea quien dé el primer paso? -Verás yo...-¡Genial! Ahora no se que decir. Tenia todo un discurso completo memorizado en mi cabeza pero a sido verte y quedarme en blanco. Hasta allí llega mi estupidez por ti. Que patético puedo ser -Estabas muy animado con Suigetsu esta mañana -Para rematarlo he sacado a relucir mis evidentes celos al instante. Joder ¿Pero es que no lo ves? No puedo evitarlo...

-Es un amigo, nada más -Concluyes con tu rostro serio y sin ninguna pizca de emoción en el.

-Si claro. Tu amigo. Tu querido amigo -Ironizo elevando los brazos y exagerando mis gestos.

Al ver tu repentina expresión me avergüenzo de lo dicho. ¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿Qué acaso no te habías dado cuenta?

-Hablame claro -Me adviertes fijando tu mirada en la mía.

Ese simple gesto hace que me estremezca y es que tu mirada siempre me a provocado toda clase de sensaciones imposibles de controlar.

Ahora mismo me muero de ganas de decirte todo lo que siento, todo lo que llevo dentro guardándome por tanto tiempo...Pero una vez más me callo y digo algo sin pensar.

-Es un imbécil -Suelto y esta vez suspiras para seguidamente sentarte conmigo en el banco.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

-Lo es. Me cae mal -Me giro hacia ti y veo como tus ojos se han perdido en algún punto del horizonte.

¿Me estás escuchando? Estoy tratando de decirte que te alejes de ese tipejo. Que le odio, tanto como te odio a ti cuando estás con él.

-No quiero que nos veamos más.

Al fin lo he dicho. Por dentro siento un gran desahogo pero por fuera tiemblo de solo imaginarme como vas a tomarte mis palabras. Por tu reacción puedo anticipar que no te a gustado nada oír eso. Me preparo para lo peor.

-¿Ya te has cansado de mi? -

¿Qué? Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta. ¿Cansarme de ti? Ni viviendo mil vidas iguales me cansaría. Te has convertido en mis ganas, mi fuerza, mi decisión...

-No es eso...-Pronuncio pensando en la mejor manera de explicarte las cosas. No quiero cagarla.

-¿Entonces? -

Pareces ansioso y eso por una parte me desconcierta y por otra me llena. ¿Realmente te interesa? ¿O solo es otra de tus muchas máscaras porque no quieres que deje de ser tu amante?

-No puedo con esto Sasuke. ¡No puedo! -

Clavas tus ojos oscuros en mi. Yo no se muy bien como reaccionar. Esto me supera. Se me hace tan duro. No quiero dejarte. Para nada quiero dejarte, pero tampoco quiero sufrir. Tengo miedo.

-Estoy harto de que juegues conmigo ¿Sabes? Estoy harto de que follemos por la noche y a la mañana siguiente estés coqueteando con otro... y no te atrevas a decir que solo es tu amigo porque no me lo trago.

La garganta se me a secado de golpe. Sin pretenderlo te he gritado a la cara lo jodido que me siento.

Te quedás callado por unos segundos, como si necesitarás meditar lo que acabas de escuchar. Está vez si que no me atrevo a reprender la palabra. Sea lo que sea lo tomaré y me alejaré.

-Tú problema es que no quieres que esté cerca de Suigetsu ¿No es cierto? -

-¡No quiero que estés con nadie! -Chillo alzando la voz. ¡Mierda! A veces resultas tan molesto .Lográs sacarme de quicio con una simple frase -Solo...-En ese momento agradezco que mi flequillo tape parte de mi cara ya que no soportaría que vieras como mis mejillas delatan mi rubor -Conmigo...

-Eso no es posible.

Lo suponía, que podía esperar de ti. Alguien como tú, varonil y sumamente atractivo ¿Por qué conformarse con un simple rubito pudiendo tener a quien quisieras? He sido un ingenuo todo este tiempo. Me engañaba a mi mismo pensando que quizás por mi llegarías a sentir algo más.

Dios estoy perdiendo los nervios. Sin querer estoy empezando a recordar. Nuestra primera vez, nuestro primer beso... Me has dado tanto en tan poco tiempo que me veo incapaz de borrarlo todo de mi memoria como si no hubiera pasado.

Yo antes era tan feliz ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuando fue que empecé a obsesionarme por ti de esta manera? ¿Cuando fue que decidí espiarte siempre que podía? Lo siento...No podía dejar que otro tocara lo que antes había sido mio. No lo permitiría.

-¡Sasuke! -Cuando volví a la realidad te habías alejado lo suficiente como para que me alarmara -No te vayas.

Al girarte vuelves a mirarme con esa mirada que me vuelve loco.

-Acabas de decir que no quieres nada conmigo ¿Ahora que te pasa? -

-Yo...-

¿Qué pretendes que te diga? ¿Quieres que me arrodille y te suplique? Lo haría más ya no tengo fuerzas ni para eso.

-Nada...-De mi boca sale un profundo suspiro.

Oigo tus pasos como vuelven a acercarse. He cerrado mis ojos con resignación. Después de lo que he dicho no habrá nada que hacer. Cada uno seguirá su camino y eso es lo que quería ¿No?

-Naru...-¿Desde cuando me llamas así? Aprieto con más fuerza mis parpados. No quiero mirarte, si lo hago...-¡Oe! -

Has puesto tus manos frías sobre mis mejillas y me has obligado a encararte. Al abrir mis ojos veo los tuyos como me atraviesan.

-¡Para ya! ¿Acaso eres un crió? -Me recriminas -No estoy para tonterías de chaval celoso -¿Tonterías? ¿Eso es lo que crees?

-Suéltame! ¡Aparta! -Te empujo con todas mis fuerzas.

Con suerte y te reincorporas evitando rozar contra el suelo. Tu cara cabreada y tus puños apretados a punto de golpearme hablan por si solos.

-¡Venga pégame si tienes cojones! -Chillo desesperado.

Prefiero tus golpes a tu deprecio. Pégame y así sabré que te importo lo suficiente como para alterarte.

Cuando estas a punto de chocar contra mi cara te detienes. ¿Ahora vas a tenerme lástima? Cuando me follabas no tenias miramientos en hacerme daño ¿Lo tendrás en este momento?

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me coges de la nuca y cortas la distancia. Juntas tus labios contra los míos con rabia. Tus manos apoyadas sobre mis mejillas me aprietan duramente. En ese momento he perdido todo contacto con el mundo.

El beso apenas dura unos segundos, pero suficientes para que me sienta un miserable. ¿Como he sido capaz de llegar a pensar algo como "No quiero verte más"? Si con un simple contacto tuyo creo morir.

Al separarte apenas y contengo mi corazón que ansioso no para de bombear.

-Nunca tienes suficiente, dobe.

Me hablas con tu ronca voz casi rozando en mi boca tus palabras.

-Aunque te lo haga toda la noche, te bese hasta dejarte sin aliento...Quieres más...Dime ¿Tanto te gusto? -

Esta vez mi cara se sonroja sin poder hacer nada para esconderlo. ¿Tenías que ser tan directo? Sí, siempre lo eres y ese es precisamente otro de tus encantadoras virtudes.

-Porque te gusto ¿Verdad? Lo noto cada vez que te beso. Tu cuerpo se a vuelto adicto al mio y ahora ninguno de los dos podrá dejarlo -

Después de escucharte me pregunto si realmente eres tu quien acaba de decir eso. A veces te noto tan cercano y otras...¿No podrías por un instante dejar las apariencias y mostrarte tal y como eres?

-¡Eres un gilipollas! Yo no soy adicto a nadie, ni necesito de ti y tus estúpidos revolcones nocturnos.

Ni yo me creo lo que digo. Pero ni por asomo creas que voy a dejar que me humilles como otras veces. Sé perfectamente lo que buscas, tenerme a tus pies. Que vuelva a ti como un perro como he echo todo este tiempo. Pero no, ya no. Ahora seré yo quien este con otros.

-¿Ah no? ¿Vas a negar que te encanta como te lo hago? ¿Que aun en sueños no paras de gimotear mi nombre una y otra vez? -Alzas la voz más de lo que acostumbras -¿Negaras que con ninguno has disfrutado tanto como conmigo? -

Aprieto mis nudillos todo lo que puedo.

-Bastardo...-Con suerte y consigo serenarme antes de hacer alguna tontería. Porque ganas no me faltan -Te odio...

Sonríes de medio lado, como sueles cuando quieres demostrar tu arrogancia, tu superioridad.

-Vaya...Así con que esas tenemos -Pronuncias sin apartarte de mi -¿Me odias por tener a chicos que me desean? ¿Por ser todo lo que tu nunca podrás? -

Que equivocado estás. ¿Crees que me importa esa mierda? Solo me importabas tú y tuviste que echarlo a perder...

-Vamos ahora no vas a ponerte a llorar ¿O si niñita? -

-Más quisieras Uchiha...-

Suspiras cerrando tus orbes negras.

-Está bien. Lo dejaremos.

Ahora mismo desearía que la tierra me tragara. Pero después de todo estaré mejor lejos de ti. No voy a echarme atrás.

-Adiós.

Esta vez soy yo quien me alejo y ni te imaginas como me duele hacerlo. Quizás y sea la última vez que nos encontremos y el solo echo de pensarlo me mata por dentro. Aun así lo prefiero. Sé que va a doler pero lo superaré...O eso espero.

No me atrevo a mirarte otra vez. Si lo hiciera no podría. Es mejor así.

Echo a correr hacía mi casa y por el camino las lagrimas que me esforzado por reprimir salen desbordadas. Y me da igual. Ya da igual porque tu no las verás. No verás más nada de mi.

Al llegar trato de serenarme en vano. ¿Como podría? Acabo de dejar al chico de mi vida, o al menos al que yo creía que lo era. Dios...Como pude llegar a este punto. No me dí cuenta y acabé enamorado de ti. Perdidamente enamorado de ti, Sasuke.

Si supieras la de veces que soñaba con que siguieras en mi cama al despertar. Con estrecharte y no soltarte jamás. No a pasado ni un día y ya no soporto estar sin ti. Estoy perdido.

Es extraño, me siento cansado aunque no haya echo completamente nada. Me acuesto en el sofá y me quedo dormido.

Hasta pasadas dos horas no vuelvo a despertarme alertado por el timbre de la casa.

-Arg...-Me quejo levantándome como puedo -¡Ya voy!

Miro el reloj y todavía es temprano. Con la cara medio adormilada abro quedando al instante de piedra al ver quien esta detrás de la puerta.

-Suigetsu...-Pronuncio y seguramente se me haya quedado cara de idiota porque es así como me siento -¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Muy acertado Naruto...-Dices con una sonrisa -Veo que te acuerdas de mi ¿Puedo pasar? -

Por un momento pienso en echarte. Decirte que no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Que me siento un desgraciado y que todo es por tu culpa pero me echo atrás curioso por saber.

-¿Y bien? -Cierto que estoy ansioso por lo que vas a decirme ¿Acaso es algo de Sasuke? Aun así no puedo evitar sonar borde.

-Debí suponer que no te gustaría verme.

-Así es.

-Me entere que Sasuke y tu ya no estáis juntos.

Lo que me faltaba. El muy cabrón no a tardado nada en ir a consolarse con el imbécil este. Y encima no a dudado en contárselo sin más. Y yo que creía que lo nuestro era un secreto de los dos. Que ingenuo.

-Sí -Respondo secamente -Y si has venido a restregarme en la cara tu victoria ya puedes marcharte porque me importa un pepino. Que sepas que fui yo quien le dejé y porque quise. Mirame, estoy de puta madre sin él, no le necesito.

-Jajaja -Te carcajeas haciéndome bullir por dentro. ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?

Al ver mi cara llena de rabia te callas, mostrándome otra vez tu semblante serio.

-No vine para eso. Más bien para decirte que te has equivocado del todo con Sasuke.

¿Equivocado?

-Yo le conozco mejor que tú por eso lo sé. A pesar de que el aparente ser de un modo, es completamente distinto.

-Ya lo sé -Chillo ofendido -¿Te crees que no lo conozco? Pues si. Es un gilipollas engreído que le encanta joder al mayor numero de chicos para luego poder fardar y aumentar su ego. Claro que esa es solo una de sus muchísimas facetas de niño mimado.

Niegas con la cabeza y me irritó.

-¿Qué no? ¿Por qué le defiendes tanto? ¿Te jode bien no es así? -

-Ni siquiera te has preocupado en conocerle...-

El escucharte esta haciendo que pierda los pocos papeles que me quedan. Por si no tenía bastante con Sasuke ahora tengo que aguantar que este sujeto me digo que en verdad no conozco al tío que no paraba de engañarme y ponerme los cuernos.

-¡Es un infiel de mierda! Yo ya no tengo porque soportarle. Si hubiera querido estar conmigo lo habría echo pero claro...Al querido Dios Uchiha no le basta con un simple y vulgar chico rubío -Ironizo.

-¿Sabes lo que me dijo apenas verme? -

-No me interesa.

-Me dijo que había fracasado.

¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué ahora de repente? ¿Por qué cuando no hay nada que hacer?

-Que no eras como los demás chicos con los que había estado. Tú eres diferente Naruto y es por eso que necesitaba contártelo aun sabiendo que Sasuke me matara cuando se enteré Jaja.

-Me da igual...-Concluyo entrecerrando mis ojos.

-¿En serio? -Dices sorprendido por mi respuesta -Te creía más capaz.

-Pues ya ves. Puedes volver con Sasuke tranquilamente que yo no me meteré entre vosotros.

Aunque eso me destroce el alma...

-¿Pero que dices? Yo no tengo nada con Sasuke.

-Os vi juntos. Ahora no te hagas el tonto -Te reprimo al ver como me tomas por inocente -Y sé que esta con otros.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y como lo sabes? ¿También los has visto? -

Me quedo callado y pienso en lo que acabas de decir. En verdad es cierto que no lo he visto con nadie más pero estoy seguro que me estaba engañando. Sus forma de comportarse le delataba. Nunca cogía mis llamadas y me mentía cuando decía que había estado con algún familiar.

-¿No verdad? -

-No ¿Y qué? Le vi contigo y eso es más que suficiente. Además el siempre alardeaba de los muchos chicos que iban detrás de él y lo mucho que le gustaba tenerlos a todos.

-Ya te dicho que entre él y yo no hay nada.

-¡No te creo! ¡Mientes! -Gritó enfadado. Te cojo por la camisa y te encaro -No pienses que soy idiota...

-Es cierto Naruto...-Sentencias y se me viene el mundo encima.

-Pero yo...-Te sueltas de mi agarre y me pones la mano en el hombro.

-Recueperalo. Se que te importa y...no esta bien que lo diga, pero...también le importas a él -Dices con una extraña sonrisa fingida.

-¿A ti...? -

-Sasuke no es para mi. Lástima que llegué tarde -Confiesas -Porque para mi no hay nadie al que...bueno no importa.

-No voy a perdonarle. Me a dañado demasiado -Digo más para mi mismo.

-¿Vas a dejarle ir? Porque si es así puedo asegurarte que yo no voy a hacerlo. Lo siento pero si eres tan cobarde como para no luchar por quien quieres yo si lo haré.

¿Cobarde? Quizás si...Pero es que me cuesta tanto volver a confiar en él. Es tan malditamente enfermizo lo que siento. Tan desesperado cuando lo tengo alrededor que no me controlo. Soy como un animal salvaje dispuesto a matar a todos los que intenten mantener contacto con él.

Quiero a ese bastardo para mi. Que toda su piel este llena de mis marcas, miás para que así sepan que ya le pertenece a alguien. Su olor, su pelo, su boca...Todo en él me vuelve loco. Es tan perfecto. Y yo tan tonto como para no aprovechar los momentos a su lado.

-¿Me estás escuchando? -

¿Para qué? Aunque fuera verdad que le importo ya no querría nada conmigo después de lo que a pasado...

-Si. Y por favor deberías irte. Quiero estar solo.

Solo y desaparecer.

-Vale. Pero piensa en ello -Dices con media sonrisa.

Al cerrar la puerta todo vuelve a estar en silencio. Mañana solo espero no tener que encontrarme contigo.

Al día siguiente por extraño que parezca me levantó con una gran energía. No pienso dejar que esto me hunda y mucho menos que la gente me tenga pena. Voy a mostrar mi mejor sonrisa al mundo.

En momentos como estos es cuando desearía mantenerme ocupado y así evitar pensar. En momentos como estos es cuando desearía tener a algún conocido cerca, pero desde que había empezado a estar con Sasuke me había evadido de todo lo ajeno a él. No necesitaba más y por eso mis relaciones sociales fueron decayendo.

Lo que me dijo ayer Suigetsu no para de rodar en mi cabeza. ¿Y si tuviera razón? No, no no. El Sasuke que conozco no es así. Estaba ten metido en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta de que estaba enfrente de la última persona que quería encontrarme en este momento.

-¿Ya no saludas a los viejos amigos? -

Si lo hubiera sabido cojo otro camino.

-¡Anda Sai! Tú por aquí -Finjo una sonrisa e intento hacer ver que tengo prisa -Lo siento, estaba despistado. Tengo que ir a un montón de sitios todavía. Hablamos otro día ¿Vale? -

No es que Sai me caiga mal y precisamente lo que necesitaría es hablar con alguien pero definitivamente él no sirve para eso. Siempre esta intentando tocarte la moral y su sinceridad es por decirlo de algún modo bastante molesta.

-No se te da nada bien mentir -Dices mostrando esta vez un semblante serio -¿Te a pasado algo?

-Que va ¿Por qué lo dices? -A veces me sorprende esa condenada intuición que tiene este chico. No se le va ninguna. Es imposible engañarle.

Tu mirada se vuelve de reproche.

-Vale, está bien -Pronuncio no muy seguro de confesártelo -Lo he dejado con mi ….bueno mi novio y...-Al final me callo.

-¿Tu novio? ¡Como pasa el tiempo! Así que tenias novio. Que guardadito te lo tenías pillin. ¿Y qué? ¿Supongo que tu eras el uke no?

-¡Eh no te burles! -

-Jajaja Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Pero que pasa? Hay miles de hombres en el mundo. ¿Qué acaso vas a amargarte la existencia por un idiota? -

Seguramente eso haya sido lo más sensato que hayas dicho en toda tu vida. Suspiro pesadamente.

-Fijo que es un capullo de esos que se creen mejor que nadie. Te mereces a alguien mejor.

-Dejalo Sai, dejalo. No quiero hablar de eso.

-¡Vamos Naruto animate!

-Gracias Sai -Esta vez trato de sonreír de forma alegre y me devuelves la sonrisa -Bueno, en algo has acertado, me merezco a alguien mucho mejor.

-¡Así se habla! -

-¿Alguien mejor que yo? -

Todo mi ser vibra al escuchar ese timbre de voz a mi espalda. Me giro e indudablemente eres tú. Sasuke. Tu cabello mojado se eleva con el viento y pequeños mechones se aferran a la piel de tu flequillo.

Sai me mira sin entender el porque de mi repentino nerviosismo.

-¿No me digas que él...? -

-¿Qué yo que? ¿Quien es este? -

-No te importa -Murmullo cogiendo de la mano a Sai mientras tiro de él.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte Usuratonkashi -Me coges a mi y me obligas a permanecer a tu lado.

-¿Tú novio? -Sasuke en ese momento arquea una ceja -Ya veo así que era él. Menudo espécimen.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? -

-¡Sai! -Gritó -Será mejor que te vayas...Si tengo que arreglar este asunto prefiero hacerlo por mi mismo. Gracias por todo -Sai asiente y con una mueca de disgusto enviá una mirada que choca con la de Sasuke.

-Pobre imitación.

-¿Qué? -

-¿Qué no lo has visto? Ya le gustaría parecerse a mi. Es solo una pobre copia -Dices victorioso -¿No podías aguantar ni un día sin mi que has tenido que ir a buscar uno que se me pareciese? -

-Eres repugnante...-Me suelto de tu agarre con un brusco movimiento.

-Tenemos que hablar -Tu tono de voz burlón ahora a cambiado a uno serio. Pocas veces se te oye así.

-Ya no tenemos nada de que hablar tú y yo.

-No soy la mejor persona del mundo...-

-Pues claro que no. ¡Eres un idiota! -Suelto sin dejarte terminar. Me alteras.

-¿Un idiota eh? Vale, soy un idiota -¿Hm? ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Acabas de admitir que eres un idiota? Ni en mis sueños hubiera visto a Sasuke decir algo semejante jamás. Tú eres quien nunca se equivoca. El hombre perfecto -¿Contento?

-Sasuke...-

-Si, solo un idiota dejaría escapar a un chico como tú.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme ante tu última frase. No solo me a tomado desprevenido sino que me a conmovido.

-¿Dejame terminar quieres? -Manifiestas al ver como tengo intención de decir algo -Ya no quiero tener más sexo contigo. ¡Oh dios! ¡Si, si quiero! Pero no de esta manera. Joder ¡Que difícil es esto! -Te quitas suavemente algunos cabellos por entre tu cara. Puedo notar como estás algo inquieto. Normalmente siempre traes ese semblante tan tuyo; altanero y seguro. Me resulta tan chocante.

-¿Qué significa eso? -

-Estaba cagado de miedo...Esa es la verdad -Tu expresión se vuelve algo amarga -Siempre he tenido la necesidad de mostrarme así. Siempre tenía lo que quería, fuera lo que fuera lo conseguía a cualquier precio...Y ahora que de verdad quiero algo se me escapa de las manos...-

Te miro y no te reconozco. ¿Ese es el Sasuke del cual hablaba Suigetsu? Ese que yo no conocía...

-¿Volverías conmigo? -Tan increíble como irreal que ahora seas tú quien me pida volver cuando de buena gana ayer aceptaste dejarlo.

-No creo que sea...-

-Naruto. No volveré a repetirlo, así que escuchame bien...Quiero estar contigo -Te acercas despacio a mi hasta pegar tu pecho contra el mio -Solo contigo...

-No es sincero lo que dices... -Aunque una parte de mi quiere creer lo que me dices otra se empeña en dudar. ¡No puedo, no puedo!

-Lo es si de este modo no te pierdo -Acabas bramando desconcertándome -Perdona si te miento o si te hago daño, perdoname...-Aprietas tus puños. Apoyas tu cabeza sobre mi. Mi corazón empieza a latir furioso por ese simple roce tuyo -Oye...¿Te quiero vale?...

Besas mi boca suavemente. Esta vez tus labios saben diferente. Me dejo llevar impregnándome todo de ti. Ni te imaginas lo que he añorado tus besos. No sabría como vivir sin ellos. Intensifico el agarre sujetando tu barbilla. Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla mojándote en el camino. Entonces te separas y fijas tus ojos negros en los míos azules.

-No me las merezco -La lames a la vez que pasas tus dedos por entre mis pelo rubio alborotado -Dobe.

Me sonríes y no necesito más.

-Eres lo peor...-Pronunció volviendo a besarte.

-¿Eso es un sí? -

-Yo... Si -Puede que me arrepienta, pero sin duda ahora es todo lo que deseo, estar contigo.

-No voy a defraudarte -

-Te amo cabrón -

Sin siquiera planearlo acabamos en tu casa desnudos, besándonos como dos desesperados. Nos falta tiempo para quitarnos la ropa y piel a la que acariciar.

Con movimientos toscos y furiosos acabo tumbado sobre la cama y tu encima de mi, mirándome con deseo. Tengo que confesarlo, siempre me ha puesto a cien esa mirada tuya, cargada de excitación. Pensar que yo soy el que la provoca...Lo único que quiero en este momento es que me hagas tuyo, como solo tu sabes hacerlo. ¡Hazlo ya, rápido!

-Sasu...ke -Gimo. Y tú de sobras entiendes lo que quiero decir. No puedo esperar más para tenerte dentro -Por favor...

-Que impaciente estás esta vez Usuratonkachi -¿Qué si lo estoy? Como no me la metas de una vez creo que explotaré...

Humedeces dos dedos en mi boca y yo gustoso los chupo impregnándolos de mi saliva. Con una sonrisa sensual no te pierdes ninguno de mis movimientos. Parece que te divierte verme en ese estado tan desesperado. Estoy empezando a sudar. Sacas tus dedos y los metes de lleno en mi entrada y antes de que pudiera gritar por la brusca intromisión tapas mi boca con un beso. Lo admito, me encantas...Me encanta tu formade tratarme en la cama. Un diablo caído del mismísimo infierno poseyéndome.

-¡Shhh! -Me acallas lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha -Estate calladito y te daré lo que tanto deseas...

Te hago caso intentando acallar mis jadeos pero se me hace imposible. Cada vez que rozas en mi interior fuertes sacudidas de fuego me paralizan. El placer me inunda todos los sentidos. Quiero gritar, arañarte, morderte y quiero que tu hagas lo mismo conmigo.

Sin darme tiempo a prepararme del todo me volteas y cogiendo tu miembro ya erecto me penetras hasta el fondo. Eso a dolido.

-¡AHHHH! -Mis ojos se humedecen y pequeñas gotitas resbalan por entre mis pestañas -¡No pares! -Te ordeno al ver como te quedas quito ante mi bramido -¡Que no pares te dicho!

Otra vez. Y otra. Vuelves a darme sin parar en ese mismo punto que al principio. Estocadas cortas y profundas que me elevan al cielo. Puedo sentir como tu pene se endurece todavía más dentro mio provocandome espasmos de placer. Mi estrechez hace que las penetraciones sean algo forzadas pero intensas al mismo tiempo.

Me giro para poder apreciar tu cara. Al hacerlo me doy cuenta, ninguno de mis sueños más sucios y guarros podría comprarse a esta realidad. Tu cabello sudado se pega a tu cara, tus mejillas han adquirido un tono carmesí y tus ojos oscuros brillan sin pretenderlo.

-Sasuke...-Susurro entre jadeos mientras no paras de embestirme con la misma fuerza -Ahhh Sasu...

-Hm...-Es tu única contestación.

-Gime para mi... -Nunca me habías permitido escuchar tus gemidos. Nunca y eso que no eran pocas las veces que nos habíamos acostado. ¿Tanto te disgustaba? ¿O acaso crees que el echo de dar rienda suelta a tu placer te hará sentir menos hombre?

-No -Contestas y tiras de mi cabello hacia atrás sin perder el ritmo.

-Te lo pido...-Quizás sea un absurdo al prender que hagas algo por mi pero si de verdad eres sincero en tus sentimientos sé perfectamente que me complacerás. Porque tu lo estas desando tanto como yo -Sabes...-Trato de incitarte -Tu voz me pone más que nada...

-¿Si? -A veces es tan fácil provocarte Sasuke...Pero es cierto, tu voz quedo grabada en mi desde el primer día que la oí -Naruto...

-Me voy a correr...-Entrecierro mis ojos. Ya estoy en mi límite.

-¿Estás bien? -Suspiro pesadamente y afirmo. Como no voy a estarlo. Estoy en la gloria -Hoy a sido rápido...Te corriste solo con eso...-¿Lo añorabas?

Me incorporo y te como la boca atrayéndote hacia mi. Hueles tan bien. A pesar de que tenemos el cuerpo empapado en sudor y el calor esta inundando todo el aire no quiero despegarme de ti. Todavía no...

Un gruñido escapa de tus labios y entonces me fijo en tu erección que sigue aun despierta. No me lo pienso dos veces antes de meterla en mi boca y saborearla como si de un helado se tratara. Una extraña mueca en tu rostro te delata, no esperabas esta reacción de mi.

Aprietas tu labio con dureza, tanto que esta empezando a ponerse morado.

-¿Vas a gemir o tengo que dejarte así? -Digo burlón jugando y toqueteando la punta de tu miembro.

-¡Ahhh! Chupa – Jadeas en un sonido grave. Yo Sumamente recompensado sigo con mi tarea dando todo de mi en ella -Ah...vamos...Naru...to...-Agarras mi pelo y profundizas hasta que casi roza mi garganta -Ahhhhhhh...ahhh...-Como si llevarás toda una vida reprimiéndote tengo la oportunidad de escuchar cada uno de tus sonidos varoniles salir por tus rosados labios. Labios que me saben a locura cuando los beso y a amargura cuando no los pruebo.

Acabas derramándote en mi boca, y gustoso la tomo. Tus mejillas arden, no se si por la excitación acumulada o por verme hacer esa clase de perversiones sin ningún pudor.

-¿Te a gustado? -Pregunto anhelando volver a escucharte.

-Más que eso...-Acortas la distancia y te quedas a escasos centímetros -Jurame que nunca dejarás que nadie te toque...Solo yo...

Te mire sorprendido. ¿Donde a quedado el chico pasota y liberal? De pronto te habías vuelto posesivo.

-No podría...-Confieso y tu cara refleja un leve alivio -Soy tuyo...-Me avergüenzo de lo dicho pero si no lo dijera me estaría mintiendo a mi mismo. Seré suyo toda la vida, quiera o no. Porque tu has hecho que así sea. Has poseído mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma...Has poseído mi corazón.

Sonríes acariciando mi cuello.

-Naruto...-

-Seré yo quien no deje que nadie más te toque. Si lo hacen morirán, si lo haces morirás..Ya me encargarme que así sea.

Te ríes ante mi comentario. Me rió yo también. Vuelvo a ser feliz.

Más tarde me enteraría que por casualidad Sai, el eterno solitario conoció a Suigetsu y entablaron algo más que una amistad. Aunque el todavía no lo admite, esta por caer. Me alegro por ellos. Se que ambos pueden llegar a entenderse a pesar de sus diferencias.

¿De Sasuke y yo? No diré nada más.

Solo que ahora cada vez que lo hacemos gime mi nombre sin parar. Quizás y esa sea su forma de demostrarme que estará siempre ahí para mi. Que me ama...tanto como yo lo amo a él.

Fin ^^


End file.
